


Two Pieces Of Dief/Bear Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Pieces Of Dief/Bear Fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pieces Of Dief/Bear Fanart

Dief as RayK and Bear as Finch. I love how RayK and Finch may look alike (both wear glasses and have spiky hair) but Ray is more like John and Finch is more like Benton  


Dief and Bear Good Morning Smooches  



End file.
